


Still

by Marvelfan2020



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e15 The Sinking Ship the Grand Applause, Season/Series 04, Sickfic, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan2020/pseuds/Marvelfan2020
Summary: Martin's sick Oswalds freaking out and Eds just walked out without an explanation except that he would be back as quick as he can
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Still

It's late at night when Oswald is woken by a loud cough .

He sits up with a tired look before walking towards the door to investigate.

as he walks into the corridor of the run down house another harsh cough catches Oswalds attention and he turns towards Martin's room the door is open and light is shining through.

He walks over quietly and is shocked to find Ed sat on the bed beside Martin who is coughing into a tissue while Ed places a gentle hand on his forehead. 

"Ed" Oswald says and Ed and Martin look up "what's going on what's wrong with Martin ?" He asks .

"Don't know but the poor kids burning up" Ed says 

Worried Oswald walks over and sits on the bed 

"What" he says in a panicked voice feeling Martin's head 

"I need you to watch him" ed says as he stands up

"What why where are you going " Oswald says 

"To get help i will be as quick as I can" ed says not even giving Oswald a chance to respond .

"Sometimes I could strangle him Martin " Oswald says extracting a small laugh from the boy with a coughing fit quickly following and Oswald goes to take eds place beside Martin. 

"oh my poor boy" he says "i wish there was something I could do to help".

Martin reaches for notepad and begins to write and then shows it Oswald 

"Hot chocolate" he reads Martin nods and Oswald gives him a smile "very well my friend hot chocolate you shall have" he stands up and reaches for Martin's hand. 

An hour and two hot chocolates later Ed Returns with Lee Thompkins behind him 

"Took you long enough what's she doing here?" he asks as he runs his hand through Martin's curls 

"Martin was burning up Lee's a doctor it's not rocket science Oswald" Ed replies 

"And you didn't think to tell me that before you went out" Oswald says standing up to walk over to Ed.

Lee rolls her eyes as they argue before touching Oswalds arm to catch his attention 

"What's wrong with him" she asks walking over with Oswald.

"He's been coughing and he has a temperature " he says as she goes to sit on the bed

"Martin this is Lee she's come to help you" Oswald says softly as Lee takes a thermometer from her bag before smiling at Martin.

"Can you open your mouth for me?" she asks and Martin opens his mouth letting her place the thermometer in.

"How long has he had a cough " she asks taking the thermometer out and checking the temperature 

"Started about an hour ago though it may have been longer and it just wasn't as bad" Ed replies .

"Do you know what this is" Oswald asks 

"It looks like the start of a cold " Lee says 

Oswald sighs in relief 

"I suggest keeping him warm and make sure he stays hydrated " she says and goes to stand up before Martin reaches for her sleeve .

"Yes?" She asks 

Martin reaches for his notepad yet again and writes the words thank you before showing Lee 

"Your Welcome get some rest" she says kindly before walking out with Ed and Oswald 

"Thank you for coming " Oswald says gratefully 

"No Problem" lee replies before turning to Ed "Ed the next time somethings wrong call me that way you don't have to walk half way across gotham ".

"I'll keep that in mind " he replies before showing her out

Once she's gone Ed turns back towards Oswald who's stood still 

"Oswald what is it what's wrong" He asks 

"Why do you do this to me " Oswald says voice filled with pain.

"Do what" Ed asks confused 

"Make me fall in love with you" Oswald says 

"What" Ed says shocked 

"Just when I think I've stopped loving you you go and do something that makes me love you more and i fucking hate you for it".

Oswald cries tears falling fast down his face he's crying so much he doesn't realise Ed is now next to him and jumps in suprise when Ed wipes a tear away Ed then places his finger under Oswalds chin so he can see him.

"Still" Ed asks with a small smile 

Oswald nods

"Even after everything you put me through everything i put you through I still love you I don't think I'll ever stop loving you I guess that means I am crazy afterall."

"I guess we,'re both crazy then" Ed says and Oswalds looks up to see Ed smiling 

"Ed w.." Oswald says before Ed interupts him with a gentle kiss before braking away .

"Edward Nygma if this was a joke I'm going to kill you" Oswald says trying to stop the hope building up inside him

"I love you Oswald " Ed says with a smile 

Oswald Smiles overcome with emotion and pulls ed down for another kiss.

A cough interupts them and they towards Martin who has a hand over his mouth

"I thought you were told to get some rest" Oswald says 

Martin grins before writing 

" I wanted to say good night"

Oswald walks over and takes Martin's Hand before looking over to Ed

"Come along Ed we need to say good night " 

Ed smiles at them and later that night he falls asleep with Oswald resting his head on his chest.


End file.
